User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes episode 31- Trial by Fire
"Listen up! I've taken down Apollonir before and I'll do it again! I will win this brawl and the Dark Master WILL TAKE OFF HIS MASK! And if he refuses I'll break if off myself! So declares Masterz, so it shall be!" "You talk too much" Apollonir told me. Me: "Fine, enough talk, let's brawl!" Apollonir: "Here are the rules. You make the first move, set a Gate Card." Round 1 Me: "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid rise!" My 5 friends all began to have a red glow. Apollonir: "Bakugan Brawl!" They were all forced to throw their Bakugan against their wills. "Rise Ventus Tornado Hawktor! Aquos Olifus! Darkus Dharak! Haos Brawlacus Phantom Dharak! Subterra Granite Sabator!" Me: "I have to brawl them ALL at once?!" Apollonir: "Would you prefer if I included myself, Duncan, and the Dark Master? Along with all the defeated Dark Hex Brawlers and Legendary Soldiers?" Me: "I think I'm ok with this. Ability Activate! Particle Buster!" Drago unleashed red lightning from his wings and struck the whole arena around him. Axel: "Granite Wall!" A pillar rose and the lightning was directed to it. Phantom: "Tornado Boomerang!" Hawktor threw its boomerangs and caused two giant twisters and Drago was caught in them. Blitz Dragonoid: "Double Strike!" Drago's arms extended and caught the boomerangs. Drago's wings and arms caught fire, as did the boomerangs. Drago and I: "Blaze Boomerang!" Two huge fire tornadoes surrounded the 5 opposing Bakugan. Emilia: "Rainfall!" Olifus threw a blue energy ball in the air and a huge rain storm started. The fire tornadoes were reduced to nothing and Hawktor grabbed his boomerangs. Me: "Gate Card Open! Pyrus Reactor Omega!" I had a feeling Apollonir would make me brawl my friends, but I didn't expect them all at once. Good thing I set once of the best Pyrus Gate Cards. "This Gate Card doubles the power of all Pyrus Bakugan, and adds more depending on the number of non-Pyrus Bakugan." Blitz Dragonoid Power Level: 1400(2)=2800+(600)=3400Gs. Ventus Tornado Hawktor: 1100Gs. Aquos Olifus: 1100Gs. Darkus Dharak: 900Gs. Haos Brawlacus Phantom Dharak: 1200Gs. Subterra Granite Sabator: 1100Gs. Overall: 5400Gs. I'm still not strong enough. I know a few abilities that could help. "Consecutlive Activation of Abilities! Spire Dragon! Dual Barnum! Blitz Wave! Blitz Explosion!" Emilia: "Aqua Sphere!" All the Pyrus attacks were useless against the Aquos shield. That was the best I had. I thought of using my Jewel Fragment, but when I looked at it, it was gray. Apollonir: "Since this is a fight FOR the Jewel Fragments, you can't use them." That was annoying. I clenched my fist around my necklace and I saw my skin turning red. I had claws and scales. I have to win this brawl before I become an out-of-control monster. My friends all lifted their left arms. Their Bakugan mimicked their movements. Each of their hands gathered elemental power and fired blasts at Blitz Dragonoid. They all said: "Bakugan Soul!" I think I was done. I felt the wind blow in my face and I turned around. I saw a portal to the Doom Dimension. I was not going to let this happen. The arena became surrounded in fire. Drago's Perfect Gem glowed. Drago and I: "COLOSSAL FIRE!!!!!!" A dragon of pure flames rose from the flames of the arena and struck down on the opposing Bakugan and defeated all 5 of them. Round 2 The masked Apollonir was watching me on the opposite side of the arena. His armor cracked and who came out was a tall boy with a fire-colored robe. His hair was the color of flames and his eyes were like mine except orange. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Apollonir! Double Ability Activate! Dispel Roa+Saiam Low!" The fire in the arena went out. Drago returned to 1400Gs, and it quickly began to decrease. "Drago's power will drop to 0 and second now." Me: "Mind telling me your name?" "I'm Apollonir, but I'm also you." Me: "Apollo Masterz?" "I guess you could call me that. This is what the Ultimate Pyrus Warrior looks like." Drago's G-Power was reduced to 1. "Why won't it go down any further?" Dragonoid Colossus wrapped his tail around Apollonir, restraining him. "Infinity Waiver!" The 'ghosts' of Oberus, Frosch, Exedra, Lars Lion, and Clayf appeared. They disappeared into Apollonir and his power rapidly rose. "1000Gs per Bakugan, 300 extra for each. 6000+6(300)=7800Gs." Apollonir broke out of Dragonoid Colossus' restrain. Apollonir: 7800Gs. Blitz Dragonoid: 1G. Apollo Masterz: "The Doom Dimension is waiting for you, I can see Reaper with his scythe by the portal. You can't beat me." Me: "Come at me bro. Challenge Accepted. I'll show you why they call me Masterz!" Brawley and Drago defeated their friends and teammates. Now they have to defeat Apollonir and this so-called "Apollo Masterz". Can they do it? Will the Dark Master show his face? EVER?!?! Find out on the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!''' Category:Blog posts